


No Beer

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [22]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible explanation for Harold's comment in 2.3 Masquerade</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Beer

_“Does it have to be beer?”_

It wasn't that Finch had anything against beer, it was simply that he had perhaps enjoyed a bit too much of it back in college. It was all the fault of his roommate.

Not the one assigned by MIT his freshman year. The one he had shared a small apartment with later. The tiny dorm rooms were simply inadequate for Harold's needs. There was no room for his equipment, and as the building was old the wiring would never meet Harold's needs for his personal projects. Nathan was a dear friend, perhaps the person closest to Harold, but Nathan's extracurricular activities made him an unsuitable candidate to share space with. It was much too distracting, all those women tramping in and out.

Fortunately Harold had struck up an acquaintance with another student he met at the local library. They had many enjoyable conversations discussing literature, and Harold cautiously brought up the subject of pooling their resources to escape their current dismal abodes.

Adam made quite a comfortable roommate. He shared similar interests, respected Harold's privacy, and never complained about Harold's pet projects. Their little apartment became a happy jumble of scattered books, pieces of equipment, and various notebooks and papers.

Adam's only flaw seemed to be an inordinate love of beer. It occupied most of the contents of their refrigerator (as they dined mostly on takeout and noodles heated on a hot plate). Good beer, bad beer, strange beer, Adam seemed determined to try them all and to also include Harold in his taste testing. When their in-house supply ran low he would drag Harold (and often Nathan as well) out to various bars on weekends. There Adam would drink seemingly more than humanly possible, while Nathan would flirt with women and Harold would nurse his own drink and wonder how this was his life. While Harold subsequently developed something of an aversion to beer from much too much exposure, he would always look back on those days fondly.

Sadly, Adam had to leave town quickly in order to avoid some unwanted attention. Harold was sorry to see him go, but dutifully helped him cover his tracks and relocate to England. And he was grateful for some helpful tips Adam provided relating to faking a death and establishing a new identity. While Harold was a genius with altering the necessary electronic records, there were some more mundane issues that needed to be addressed and Adam had a number of useful suggestions.

As a thank you for his assistance, Adam gifted Harold with several rare old manuscripts. Not Harold's usual reading material, but he appreciated the gesture. They kept in sporadic contact through their various identities over the subsequent years, and Harold even helped the newly named “Adam Pearson” on an interesting little database project


End file.
